Walk Your Own Path
by Kallavan
Summary: Dawn breaks on Eos, but at what cost? Humanity has been devastated and there are no lights to lead humanity. A god uncaring is asked a favor, and the Six place their faith once more in the King of Kings. Platonic Luna/Noct. Maybe Noct/Harem. I do not own FFXV, please support the official release.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Put simply I got FFXV over Christmas and I've been playing it constantly. It had an unintended and unforeseen side effect of dousing my Soulsborne fire.

It bothers me that people tell Noctis to walk his own path but he goes and walks a path set by other people for him. I'm not dissatisfied with the ending, it was very emotional and a fitting end to Noctis's journey but I feel like the overlying theme of the game is lost with this ending.

It also bothers me just a little bit that Noctis always ends up with Luna, even if you treat her ambivalently or poorly; the notebook you get as a key item has three different descriptions; "it's covered in dust", "the pages are well worn", and "it's stained with tears" depending on your responses. This shows to me that Noctis and Luna do not have to love each other and may not even by the end of it all depending on how you answer. Square had the opportunity to make multiple endings to this game, with the original being the "canon" or "true" ending while having an ending based upon how you interact with characters.

This playthrough, for lack of a better term, ends with Noctis and Luna comfortable with each other; the pages are well worn and they do care for each other but not romantically. To be honest I never got that vibe from them in the first place and their interactions gave the feeling of a more platonic, sibling-like relationship rather than a romance.

This is a concept shot for now, I fell ill over Christmas and my immune system is battling both a cold and a particularly bad spider bite at the same time so I won't be writing often. Also my other stories are not axed, I will get to them eventually but at the moment I don't feel like writing anything in the Soulsborne universe.

I should also note that this simply can't be a retelling or novelization of XV, there is far too much that could still be revealed in DLC that some of us do not know, and I won't assume the reader has watched Kingsglaive or Brotherhood, this story will be written with the intent of not requiring knowledge outside of what the game itself gives you. It can't be a novelization because there is so much excess in XV; do I take into consideration the side quests, do I focus only on the main story, what do you want to see?

. . . . .

The battle was over.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, King of Kings and Chosen of Light, finally closed his eyes in rest, his cherished friend and wife Luna resting on his throne's arm.

"The sunlight feels good…" he thought, his consciousness fading. "I could use a long rest…"

 **King of Kings. It pains me to drag you from your deserved hearth. However I would speak with you.**

The warmth vanished. Noctis snapped his eyes open. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The throne room and Luna abruptly vanished, and he was standing in a dark void. Floating, almost, before a faint light began to light the darkness. It was about as helpful as shining a light into the deepest trench.

For a moment nothing happened. Then the darkness in front of him rippled and began moving. It shifted, becoming a fierce, warlike horse, a destrier if his history lessons were correct. A horse used by Niflheim knights about six hundred years ago. Black armor enclosed its neck and body.

The horse was massive, and Noctis himself was only as tall as a single limb. One of…six legs?

The horse's rider was equally imposing. The being seated atop this horse could only be described as kingly. His face was hidden behind an impassive mask cast in gold, and his eyes were like blue stars, a far cry from the humanlike eyes of the Six. A horned helm rested atop his head, the horns like a deer's antlers.

The knight's body was enclosed in equally grim and dark armor, a long, tattered black cape billowing in a nonexistent breeze. Sheathed on his hip was a glaive Noctis knew he would not be able to lift.

And all of this he only vaguely processed in the dim light as Noctis himself felt trapped under this being's gaze. He quailed at it in a way that he did not quail at Bahamut's presence. Something about this entity seemed profoundly off and all of his instincts told him to be wary around this knight.

"I am Odin, and I have descended to greet the King who gained the approval of five of mine fellows and the acknowledgement of a sixth," the knight rumbled.

"Odin…" Noctis murmured. "That's not a name I am familiar with."

"Of course it would not be. Only denizens of Niflheim offer me veneration," Odin spoke, although his mask did not move. "I preside over death. Violent death."

"Then you'd be Shiva's sibling?" Noctis asked, surprised. Shiva, even as Gentiana rarely spoke of other Astrals, which always begged the question of if the Six were the only ones, or were there as many Astrals as there were stars?

"Correct. She presides over a peaceful death, appearing before those who die from age. I appear before the champions who forge the foundations of human civilization. But I digress. I have collected the souls of your fellows."

At this Noctis's blood ran cold. "Wait, then-"

"The Kingsglaive is gone. Without a King to protect and serve they fell in battle, offering their lives and spilling their blood so you might fight the Usurper undisturbed. I have come to greet the man who commanded such valiant souls."

At this the joy he felt reunited with Luna, to finally properly speak to her, turned to ashes in his mouth. "Then… Gladio, Prompto and Ignis are gone…" Noctis bowed his head before realizing something. "Wait, then what about the rest of humanity?" Insomnia had become the heart of daemons, in essence; it was true Aranea, Cor, and Iris (Noctis still found himself bemused by the thought of sweet, innocent Iris, becoming a daemon slayer) protected humanity but there was only so much three people could do.

"The daemons will be exterminated, quell thine worry. However the damage has been done. Humanity has been dealt a blow it cannot recover from. Dawn breaks upon a dying world," Odin said, his voice dispassionate.

"I have to do something-!" Noctis said, panicked. His sacrifice, his father's sacrifice, his _friends' sacrifices_ meant nothing if what the Astral said was true.

"What will you do, trapped in the afterlife? You have no mortal coil to return to, and I would not let you even if you tried," Odin said, his voice firm. Noctis's head shot up, about to challenge this god, before he continued. "…is what I would normally say. However, with humanity dying the Six's efforts will have been for nothing, and I have been plead to by Lord Bahamut himself to offer you this choice."

"A choice?" Noctis asked, confused.

"To return to the past, and save humanity," Odin responded simply. "King of Kings, your duty is fulfilled. You have no need to repeat your arduous journey. And fear not, you will reunite with your friends and family in the place beyond the sun," Odin reassured him. "Yet the Six would ask this favor of you: return to the day where it all began, and save humanity. The path you walked lead to dawn, certainly, but humanity and by extension the Six's protectorate is gone," he proclaimed, hand dropping to the glaive at his hip.

"How would I do that though, I couldn't change fate…" For all that everyone had put their faith in him, he simply couldn't see any way of avoiding what his destiny demanded of him. Noctis Lucis Caelum simply had to die, and that was something he eventually accepted. Yet...

"You can. Mine obsidian blade can sever the threads of fate; what must happen will no longer be required."

The implications of this statement were enormous. He could save everyone; Ravus, Luna, his father…! But he had gotten savvy with how the Astrals work. They would not offer their services to anyone freely.

"What must I do?" Noctis asked, his voice filling with determination.

"You would depart this paradise? Your just reward?" Odin asked, his voice still impassive but with a hint of curiosity.

"I can't rest in peace, knowing that I could save everyone, but choosing to do nothing. That is not what a King does," Noctis answered, his voice resolute.

Odin regarded him for a while, before his shining eyes turned crimson. "Very well. But know this; I am not omnipotent. I will only sever your thread. The threads of others will be unchanged. What must happen will happen. Yet you, unbound by fate, can change these threads."

He drew his glaive and raised it high. "I ask only that your path be walked of your own will. Break the shackles of fate. King of Kings, go with mine blessing and acknowledgement."

And then he swung the blade, and the darkness itself was split in two. Noctis felt blinding pain, before a deep darkness was all he knew.

. . . . .

A/N: I don't do two author's notes but the first one was a preface, these are the actual notes.

I can't write a gay or lesbian pairing as I don't actually know how to do one so Noctis's relationship with the Bros is purely platonic. And since I mentioned that Noctis and Luna had a more or less close but platonic relationship I also have to put down what he felt towards women he encountered in his journey. Again this is based off my experience, Noctis is an open character who can have differing personalities depending on how you answer in game choices.

Noct isn't the savviest guy when it comes to romance; he played along with Iris on the date because he feels comfortable around her. No he didn't recognize the crush and obliged her, inadvertently stringing her along. However he is aware of the Bro Code; you don't date your Bro's sister. Does that mean Iris is off the table when it comes to a romantic relationship with Noctis… well, we'll see. I wouldn't discount it however, five years difference is not too large but with that said there's no way this would happen before the World of Ruin.

With Luna, as I mentioned it's platonic. He's all right with the marriage because both of them were good friends and if you had to be in an arranged marriage at least go into one both of you are comfortable with. Noctis is also a prince so he acknowledges it's a fairly solid political move as well as it all right with that. The relationship between Noctis and Luna are basically two close friends "married" to each other; while they'll probably remain faithful to each other there isn't a reason to go through with the marriage in the present day because Tenebrae is gone and Insomnia is largely destroyed, unless you made Noctis truly love Luna.

As for Aranea, they got along very well. There is a mutual trust in battle between the two of them. She certainly seems to approve of Noctis moreso than the other bros. As for Noctis's feelings towards her, she is probably the one he is most physically attracted to. There may be some reciprocation depending on how you interpret Aranea's character; for all intents and purposes in this story she's at the very least interested in him.

I might consider adding Gentiana/Shiva as a possible love interest as well. Most of the pictures taken in my playthrough where she was in it had her looking or close to Noctis. Again though, this is a tall order, one does not simply date a goddess. Although that might be interesting (this one may or may not be serious).

What can I say, I made Noct have a thing for older women.

When I said that Noctis might have a harem he may have all of the above's affection, he might have one or two, it all depends on if and how I can work it realistically since XV prides itself on its realism.

This is technically a time travel story going back to Insomnia's fall, but for plot reasons I have to put some things out on the table.

The first being that he does not have access to the full Armiger; he completed it but because he is being returned to the past he has not collected them and as such he would not have access to them. However because he is acknowledged by Eos itself as the King of Kings, expect it to be significantly more powerful than what can normally be accessed.

The second is that he is not retaining the Astral's blessings; however he is restarting his journey with Odin's who will have plot relevance to the changes I will be making in this second journey. I mentioned that Noctis received the acknowledgement of a sixth; this is Ifrit. This may or may not play a plot point in the future.

Odin is a god of fate and violent death, as I mentioned; he is known as Ganglari in Niflheim, an ominous figure who appears before major, pivotal battles throughout the Empire's history. His presence varies between being a sign of good luck or an omen of ill future.

The third thing on the table is that he is retaining his power and skill otherwise; gamewise speaking he's level 70 something while the others have returned to their base level. He's King Noctis while the others are expecting Prince Noctis. Expect him to be called on this, and this won't be a rehashing of the story. There'll be immediate attempted changes.


	2. Chapter 2

"The decreed hour is come."

He vaguely heard his father's voice, and very nearly broke down.

He had returned, just as Odin said he would, to the moment it all began.

"Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis." His father's voice was always regal, possessing an air of distant authority. It was always like that whenever he went into the throne room.

"…yeah," was his reply, barely a whisper, carried only by the throne room's impressive acoustics.

His father looked briefly troubled by his response. Still, his voice remained strong and clear. "Go forth, and go with the grace of the gods."

God, singular. Only one would watch over him in this coming journey. Hopefully.

He paused, knowing that he should be leaving. Yet, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

"Could I speak to you, privately?" he asked.

The audience room fell into a strange tranquility. Noctis almost never requested a private audience with his father, always knowing his duties. To do this, especially on a trip he was known to be rather looking forward to, was highly irregular.

"Leave us," Regis waved a regal hand and immediately the Kingsglaive in the corners of the room bowed and departed.

"You too, guys. Go wait in front of the car or something," Noctis briskly said. His friends looked confused and just a little bit hurt, but bowed before their king and prince and left with the glaives.

The door shut behind them, and the throne room was taken again by silence. His father rose, and took his cane in hand before haltingly moving down the steps. "Is something wrong?" he asked, genuine worry saturating his voice. Of course it was genuine, it was his father.

Noctis began to mouth words, but made no sound. He was staring at his father's feet, before looking straight into his concerned eyes. Noctis rarely minced words, so what happened he said was like a hammer to the king.

"I know what will happen today."

. . . . .

"I wonder why Noct had asked us to leave…" Prompto wondered idly as they made their way to the Regalia, where Cor was waiting, hands folded.

"He's probably bidding his father farewell. Luna and Noctis will likely go onto their honeymoon immediately after their wedding and they may be away for months," Ignis reasoned.

"Where do you think they'll go?" Gladio asked. He was genuinely curious; Altissia was a beautiful city but there was surely only so much that a single city would offer. "Tenebrae, perhaps? They did meet there."

"Gralea, more likely. The unison will need to be known publicly in Niflheim as well, and the emperor will most likely wish to give his personal congratulations after the signing of the treaty."

"It's not a very romantic spot, with the permanent winter and all," Prompto pointed out.

"It's a political marriage, all for convenience," Ignis said smoothly. "It doesn't need to be romantic so long as the empire and Lucis is content with the outcome."

Gladio frowned. "I don't like that they both have to give up their happiness for other people's sake."

"They get along extremely well, I doubt they will mind being married to each other."

. . . . .

Myriad emotions passed across Regis's face. Shock, grief, wearied acceptance, concern, and then perfect neutrality. Finally he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder. "Let us walk."

They exited the throne room silently, walked past the two Kingsglaive members who attempted to fall in line behind them but halted at the sight of Regis's raised hand. Titus stepped forward as well but a look from his king halted him. Hesitance, and then a bowed head.

They walked down the sunlit halls of the Citadel in silence. It did not last long.

"What do you think will happen today?" Regis asked delicately. He had a feeling he knew what Noctis was getting at, but he was frankly shocked that Noctis had caught on so quickly. He had shown no sign of knowing what was coming at and did not once waver from his carefree attitude… until he said his farewell to him.

A brief surge of anger and some annoyance flared within Noctis, but he snuffed it out as quickly as it flared. His father was always trying to protect him. "I don't think the treaty will be signed. I know that the empire will attempt to sack Insomnia."

His father raised an eyebrow with practiced ease. He was wearing his kingly mask. "A bold accusation, but-"

"Dad."

The simple word, laced with straightforwardness and wisdom beyond Noctis's years made the king sag a little bit. "No, it will not. Insomnia will likely fall today."

"We can't let the Empire just take our home; we have to fight back!" Noctis urged.

His father simply shook his head. "The citizens are too eager for the war to be over. And I doubt Niflheim will take the blame for the failure of the treaty; their citizens are weary of battle too. Most likely they will scapegoat it to a group of nonexistent extremists who will manage to escape in the middle of the chaos." Noctis frowned. That was functionally exactly what had happened.

Regis paused briefly. "I have already ordered the Crownsguard to be on high alert and escort the civilians out of Insomnia the moment negotiations break down. The empire cannot check anywhere, and while they might see the barest minimum I have set, they will not be able to track everyone."

"And the Kingsglaive?" Noctis asked.

Regis smiled briefly. "With me. You have no cause for concern about my safety."

To his chagrin, his words did not seem to soothe his son's sudden concern. Noctis looked uncertain very briefly, before hesitantly saying, "What if… what if I told you I knew how this day would end? What if I told you I know you are going to die today?"

His father blinked once. "Do you know if you are safe? Your friends? The civilians?"

Noctis nodded. "We're all safe. We get out unharmed."

Regis nodded a single time, before smiling warmly. "Then, I have no concerns. The line of Lucis goes with you."

The forlorn prince looked away. "I can't convince you to take the empire seriously?"

Regis laughed a little. "What a day, to have my own son lecture me on what to take seriously. I will be fine, I wasn't born yesterday."

He looked at a clock on the wall. "You should get going. We shouldn't keep your friends waiting."

Noctis's expression became unusually fragile and blank. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Regis laid a warm hand on his son's shoulder. "Hold your head high and walk tall, my son."

. . . . .

Regis watched his son go with solemn eyes. "I am sorry, Noctis."

He pulled out his cell phone, before dialing a number.

"Your Majesty?" the gruff voice of Cor answered.

"Cor, my friend, I have a new duty for you."

"Again?" Cor grumbled briefly. He knew the marshal's irritation with being sent away. Had he the choice Cor would be at his side. But this was necessary to stop the sins of his most distant ancestor.

"Your original task still takes priority, but once you are assured of the people's safety you are to take this duty."

. . . . .

"Ah, there he is," Prompto said happily. Gladio and Ignis both looked up, before pocketing their phones. Prompto was losing the lead he held in King's Knight so long, much to his grief. Ignis was determined, he'll give him that much.

"Ready to go?" Gladio asked.

Noct nodded slowly. "I said my goodbyes."

Ignis muttered a "Told you," to Prompto. "Let us be off, then."

Noctis turned to Titus, who had come to see them off. "Commander Drautos, I'm trusting you with his safety."

The leader of the Kingsglaive simply nodded. "Naturally."

They got into the Regalia, Noctis sliding his hand across the leather seat fondly. He had not ridden in it since it was destroyed at Gralea. His friends got into the car eagerly, and the Glaive closest to the door closed it behind them.

The Kingsglaive members saluted, and Ignis started the drive out of the city.

Noctis looked back, watching the Citadel slowly shrink into the distance behind the thronging and gathering crowds.

. . . . .

They drove in companionable silence, with only the sound of the radio and the occasional sips of an Ebony coffee as their company.

Prompto was moving his phone around, trying to get a consistent cell connection so as to not disconnect from King's Knight. Gladiolus was reading a book with a blue cover, his eyes on the pages, occasionally flickering when the Regalia passed a familiar spot. His actual focus was on something else. Ignis was focused on the road.

And Noctis had his head propped in his hand, leaning against the door and looking out the window.

Gladiolus sighed before closing the book. "Something on your mind, Noct?"

For a brief moment, he did not respond.

"Ignis, could you pull over a sec?" he asked suddenly.

"Ah… just a moment." Ignis sounded just as confused as the others felt. They had nearly exited the city. Before they could ask what's wrong, Noctis had opened the door and exited the car.

"What's up, Noct?" Prompto asked.

Again, no response, simply gazing at Insomnia. Specifically, the Citadel. Some Imperial airships were flying towards it; no doubt Ardyn was in there somewhere, along with Ravus.

"Are you going to miss home?" Gladiolus snarked, folding his arms. It wasn't like the Crown City would be destroyed; they might be away for a fairly long time, but they'd return to Insomnia eventually. Besides, Noctis was always a bit eager to be away from the stifling streets, away from the weight his lineage put on him.

Prompto snapped a few shots. It'd be a great start to the album, when they look over it when they're old and grey. The "End of the War"… or, rather the procession to it. All he could capture was the airships flying to the Citadel.

Ignis simply stood by the door, waiting for Noctis's return to the car. Watching his friend with concerned eyes. This was highly irregular behavior for Noct.

The prince himself remained unmoving, his eyes fixed on the Citadel, almost as if he was waiting for something. He took a few slow steps toward the building.

Gladiolus finally had enough and moved towards Noctis, concerned. He raised a hand to shake his prince out of whatever trance he was in. "Hey, Noct-!"

In the distance, the Citadel's roof exploded in a column of flame, and the ground shook a little bit.

"What the!?" Gladiolus grunted.

Prompto nearly lost hold of his camera, before quickly summoning his pistol.

The others responded similarly, summoning their weapons to their hands. Ignis gestured to Noctis. "Noct, we have to go!"

"The streets will be full," was the distant response. He held his hand, and the Engine Blade fell into his hand. He raised it, almost as if to-

"Hey, you aren't serious, are you?" Prompto panicked.

The Prince's Shield reached out to grab Noctis and drag him away; no way in hell would they be able to go against Niflheim's best, no doubt in attendance.

But he only grasped particles of light, as Noctis hurled the Engine Blade and began point-warping to the Citadel.

* * *

A/N: Trying to write this story without overly repeating the characters name's is kind of annoyingly difficult for me now. I noticed that I either slipped into calling them by their nickname or just going their full name. There is a reason I liked to refer to my prior protagonists by their titles rather than their actual names. But I'm digressing.

I debated long and hard on whether or not I should watch Kingsglaive for additional details regarding Insomnia's fall, but then I remembered I said I wouldn't require the audience to watch Brotherhood or Kingsglaive to enjoy and understand this story. I also debated for a really long time if I should add Crowe Altius into this story, but I ultimately scrapped it.

In Versus XIII, Noctis was present when Insomnia fell. This is pretty much exactly that premise, but in XV. He's also flying solo.

His maximum point warping is from the Citadel to the city square, roughly a thousand feet. He's got some arm on him.

This will likely be the last thing I post for some time; class is starting and I'm beginning to move my stuff out of the house. I'll write when I can but I won't be able to put it out in decently sized chunks like I used to. Even then, barely scraping two thousand words this is seriously lacking for me. I don't know if I'm getting worse or if I'm just getting better at conveying my ideas.


End file.
